Most municipalities presently employ land-based WW treatment facilities downstream of their sewage collection systems to process raw WW into a more innocuous form. The end products of conventional WW treatment systems are treated WW and sludge. Depending on its level of treatment and resultant quality, the treated WW can reused or disposed of in a body of seawater (SW) adjacent to the WW treatment plant. Sludge is typically dumped at an offsite location, but is sometimes processed for use as fertilizer. The creation and disposal of these end products as well as the general operation of a WW treatment plant can have undesirable effects. For example, land-based WW treatment plants often occupy expensive waterfront real estate, present an eyesore to the surrounding community, and emit unpleasant odors. Worse, the cumulative discharge charge of end products created by the WW treatment process can damage the environment.